While using software, users frequently encounter lists, tables, or large amounts of displayed data. These lists, tables, and other data structures are often very expansive, lengthy, or difficult to navigate. Navigation through these lists, tables, and other data has become increasingly difficult and time-consuming as they have grown in length.
Unfortunately, applications and methods for users to easily browse data records within these data structures have not kept pace with the increase in length. Many software applications require scrolling through data one record at a time, paging up and down, various flicking methods, or dragging a cursor or thumb across a display in an inefficient and imprecise way to find sought after data.